


Morning Muse

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt thinks things over one morning with his best friend. And Jaskier is there too.For the prompt "I think I'm jealous".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Morning Muse

Geralt’s body was like a clock. The sun rose, and he was awake, restless if he lay awake for too long. Jaskier, a notorious lounger, often cursed the mutations that must have taken away Geralt’s ability to enjoy a warm bed. 

He was wrong though. Even before all that, Geralt had been an early riser. He remembered being young at Kaer Morhen and always being the first awake to care for his horse and train. Some mornings, he would manage to be the only one awake other than Vesemir, and he remembered being allowed to sit in his study some mornings, provided he helped read alchemy diagrams. He was studying, so it was alright.

The impulse had stuck, and now he pulled his clothes on and went to tend to Roach. She knickered at the sight of him and he huffed a laugh.

“Not treating you right?” She snorted and bumped her head against his chest.

He checked her over and saw that she didn’t look any worse for wear than he’d left her the previous day. She was picky about stablehands though, much preferring to have Geralt care for her. She was a bit spoiled, but she did so much for him, he figured it was alright.

In the middle of brushing her, and letting the repetitive strokes calm him, he was interrupted by a voice.

“Leaving a warm bed for your horse...I think I’m jealous.”

Geralt hummed a laugh. ”Would you like me to brush you, bard?”

Footsteps stopped close to him and he felt the bard lean gently against his side. “Your flirting is impeccable, as always, darling. Besides, it is Roach, so I guess I can’t be too mad.”

The mare snorted, but allowed Jaskier to run his hand along her neck in greeting. Other than Geralt himself, Jaskier was one of the only people Roach tolerated. Geralt watched Jaskier with her and smiled quietly to himself. He much preferred this kind of morning to a stuffy room any day.


End file.
